The primary objectives of this research proposal are (1) to compile a comprehensive annotated bibliography on Asian American mental health and psychological well being; (2) to interpret, critically examine, and conceptualize the state of knowledge; and (3) to make recommendations for future priorities, for effective community mental health programs, and for research directions and strategies. The method to be used in the proposed project includes (1) the collection and summary of the hundreds of published and unpublished research papers and essays, (2) the critical analysis of the literature, and (3) the writing of a handbook of Asian American mental health. The proposed project is intended to be the most definitive and comprehensive analysis to date and should be of direct interest and aid to research, mental health workers, educators, community organizers, and students.